Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Silverheart and Firepelt (Ma) I am, like totally, redoing them! Gah, this is FAIL. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 17:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Blur the white splotches on Firepelt (Assuming the ginger cat is Firepelt x3) "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 20:47, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Not blur, just lower the opacity. You always over highlight Haze XD 08:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Shush. ANYWAY.... Reuploaded. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 02:13, August 2, 2012 (UTC) XD It's true. Blur the orange one's bum shading XD 15:16, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Bum shading? Meh... These are the times where Pixlr hates you. It.Won't.Blur. Hazel Did I forget to sign again? 02:09, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Like the shading... on the bum... owo Like bum=haunch... You knew that right? Anyway, want some helps? 13:36, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Prease? I will be your best friend, like, ever. Hazel Did I forget to sign again? 13:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) XD 20:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Uhh, I forgot. Tomorrow, I swear x3 21:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. Reuploaded. 11:10, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Sparkkit (K) - CBA Dawnstar's kit 2/3 09:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Cuteeee, blur the orange a teeny bit x3 "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 15:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Re-up-loaded ~ 13:27, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Cute. Maybe darken the nose? 22:31, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this Leopard? Yes I am Leopard. EOD? No, I'm gonna reupload tomorrow, I promise. It's just late now and I've hardly slept for the last two nights x3 21:57, August 10, 2012 (UTC) It got away from me again.... sorry. Reuploaded. 11:01, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I hate self CBAing, I really do, but no-one else will. So CBA? 16:06, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Littlekit (K) - CBA [[User:Splashcloud|'C'l'o'u'd'C'l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'So'f't'l'y''' '''Fa'l'l'i'n'g']][[User:Splashcloud|'o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a't'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e']] 10:50, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Maybe add some more stripes? And then blur them. Hazel Did I forget to sign again? 16:04, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Blur tail shading. 08:37, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Just add smaller stripes to it. 22:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Blur the stripes. Ottersplash~August rush~ 15:01, August 7, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'''Cl'o'u'd'C'l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'So'f't'l'y''' '''Fa'l'l'i'n'g']][[User:Splashcloud|'o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a't'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e''']] 08:01, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if it's just me, but blur the stripes a teensy bit more. If it is me, just blur the white paws. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really."' 16:11, August 13, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'C'l'o'u'd'C'l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'So'f't'l'y''' '''Fa'l'l'i'n'g']][[User:Splashcloud|'o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a't'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e']] 06:40, August 14, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 10:16, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Nightwhisper ® First rogue charart, turned out okay...Most rogues are black, black failed here, I had to re do the whole thing. She's coming up in the next story in the Sweetest Series. 13:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Most rogues aren't black... Anyway, darken the nose, and maybe make it grey, and make the claws and teeth a bit less yellow-orange. Hazeleye 01:52, August 16, 2012 (UTC) For the pelt, make it an off black, so maybe #141414. It has to be close to black but not black black or the lineart gets hidden x3 09:58, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I know, I know. Can anyone give me a code thingy for the claws and teeth? I can't get the colours right... 13:06, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Make them a yellowish white, so maybe #FFFFB9? 16:00, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Annabelle (KP) - CBA This.Is.Fail. Just saying. Hazel I LOVE DOCTOR WHO AND ALSO LEOPARD!Can't argue with that Fail my arse. It's lovely ~ 10:00, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Agreed [[User:Littlewillow|'Little]][[User talk:Littlewillow|'willow ' ]] '' Allons-y'' 23:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 15:58, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Lemonfur(W) - CBA Random new character! I haven't made a charart in a long time so... this isn't that great. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 12:57, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Luurvely 17:00, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Vlur the shading x3. WhatDo you want? 18:16, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 21:53, August 17, 2012 (UTC) The shading and highlighting still looks blotchy. Blur? [[User:Littlewillow|'Little']][[User talk:Littlewillow|'willow ' ]] '' Allons-y'' 23:10, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded The shading and highlight on all my chararts are kinda blotchy, I tried to fix it by guassion blurring then lightning the shading a bit. How is it now? Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 10:01, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Goregoes. CBA? 15:58, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Skykit (K) That nice.... dead... kit from A Whisper in the Wind =D 17:00, August 17, 2012 (UTC) -sadface- Cute~ Blur shading? WhatDo you want? 18:16, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Nightstar (L) Meh, didn't feel like adding shading or highlights on this one, so obviously, not my best. WhatDo you want? 18:15, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Lovely! Darken the nose, perhaps? 15:56, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Crystaleye(w) FYI, her describtion is 'white with a hint of blue'. And lately pixlr's shading is acting all stupid and blotchy, I'm trying to find a way to fix it 'cause blurring doesn't work that well.-- Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 09:55, August 18, 2012 (UTC) The shadng's fine. Nice! 11:31, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Makes me think of a pokemon...random comment. 18:53, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Umbra(L) She's my new favorite character from the Rowanfall Tale series :P. Yes, her eyes are a different color, it's not a highlight/shading error.-- Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 15:39, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice! Is thyat a scar on her said? Make it thinner, more reddish and defined and sharper at the edges. Also, darken the nose. 15:55, August 23, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= CBA Twins? I had this really sorta crazy stupid idea and it's okay if you users don't agree. We have CBA, right. Should we have some other thing saying it will be declined? I thought that what every word(s) you want to use we could put up on the heading like we do with CBA. It may help orginize things a little more. IDK me and ma crazed ideas. [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 15:47, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, interesting idea. I'm neutral on this tbh. I think that it should be the creator of the charart's responsiblity to check their charart for comments, and if they choose to not reupload or not notice that they're on the edge of decline it's up to them. However, that's just me being harsh as usual If I had my harsh ol' way, you'd all hate me x3 If we are to go through with this, maybe it could be ND (Nearly Declined) or TDW (Three Day Warning) or EOD (Edge Of Decline) or CDTCNOIBD (Come Do This Charart Now Or It'll Be Declined!) or something else XD 16:13, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I like EOD for "Edge of Decline". Good idea Little, it would help organize things easier. *applauds* I'm for it. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 16:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Not my idea x3 As I say, neutral. I'd not put it on if it were my decision, but whatever x3 16:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I meant Little, whoops. Way to go Hazel for giving credit where credit is due. It would be easier, though. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 01:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I like EOD too, Leopard! *Can't come up with little short forms* [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 00:27, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I like the CDTCNOIBD XD But EOD is fine too. I don't really care. Silver, Millie? 17:02, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Also, I think we should have a set number of days after EOD is set before it gets declined. So say we put a charart on EOD, and if they person does not reupload in three days? we decline. Yeah? 17:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Oui. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 13:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC) All I gotta say is ''yay for headings!. I started this a while ago, and I was hoping you guys would catch on and start using them. =3 EOD is fine. I'd say we give them a warning at three days, then EOD on the fourth day. Sound good? Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 22:02, July 28, 2012 (UTC) And then three days later, decline. Sounds good! 15:12, July 29, 2012 (UTC) So it's offical? [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 20:42, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Seemingly so x3 22:03, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Edited Blanks? Hey users of P:I! I was thinking that maybe instead of having users struggle with editing there own blanks, (Fluffy Pelts, Queens with no kits/bloated stomaches,Hairless cats,hehe) We could have a section within the blanks page that are edited to a users liking. I would be willing to make these since there nothing else for me to do other than write my Awkard Cat Story. I would call it Feathediting. Hahahahah. Please tell me what you think! :) . 23:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) lol Feathers, you were great at editing blanks! I guess this is okay, I like the idea. What does the rest of the project have to say? 00:51, July 24, 2012 (UTC) That would be really helpful~! I'm for it. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 01:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I think this is a great idea! Of course, as I prefer to make it myself, I won't be using them, but others may really find it of benefit. 09:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I need that! So many of my cats are fluffeh and I fail and manipulating them to look fluffy. I think it's a great idea! 10:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'm gonna test it out...*Fluffy Cat* . 22:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Brilliant idea! :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!]] 22:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Pretty cool idea :) 04:39, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Please do! It would be awesome! [[User:Littlewillow|'''Littlewillow!]][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']]'' Now you're scared!"'' 20:42, August 10, 2012 (UTC)